<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一年一度 by NBAH3059</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464954">一年一度</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBAH3059/pseuds/NBAH3059'>NBAH3059</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, slavic witchcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBAH3059/pseuds/NBAH3059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>拉脱维亚不明白为何自己仍每年履行那个众人皆不明言的约定</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Belarus/Russia (Hetalia), Implied Estonia/Russia (Hetalia), Implied Lithuania/Russia (Hetalia), Implied Prussia/Russia (Hetalia), Latvia &amp; Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>9月18号为了庆祝我为露露产量3周年会加更</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>拉脱维亚抬手试图调整护目镜，由于他戴着双厚实的、其内覆有层绒毛的手套，且大半个身子正陷在松散的雪里，故无论他原本的打算是什么，这一动作最终都变成了一下对着雪地护目镜右侧的狠撞，右眼眶传来的疼痛感使他抽吸一声，随即他又因吸入了满鼻腔刺骨的风雪而呛咳数次，他伸长脖子朝远处望，隔着如碎纸屑般的雪与昏暗的天光，只能看见前方有片似凝固在雪中的、黑雾般的、起伏的树影，再远一点儿，便只剩下无边无际的、逐渐虚化融合为暗黄色的混沌色块。</p><p>‘我为什么要来这一趟？’拉脱维亚握着雪杖奋力朝下戳以期能摆脱淹没过自己腰间的雪的吸力，‘我们到底为什么至今仍坚持做这种奇怪的事呢？’他暗自问自己，开始后悔为何不干脆留在家中，坐在燃着火的壁炉前打瞌睡。他甚至为此浪费了一个休假，他的总统已经不止一次疑惑为何他总是在刚过完新年没多久后就希望获准一个为期至少两天的假期，而根据听见他解释后的总统露出的表情来看，他编造出的那些理由的说服力正在逐年降低。</p><p>但现在后悔也无济于事，他已走了那么久，那么远，深入俄罗斯联邦的国境内，俄罗斯的意识体一定早就感知到了他、或没准儿还有其它人的入境。若现在转身回行，无异于拿着盒奶油蛋糕来到俄罗斯先生跟前，说是要送份礼物给他，在俄罗斯先生露出惊喜的笑容的下一刻就当着众人的面狠狠将蛋糕摔在俄罗斯先生的脸上。拉脱维亚为自己脑子中出现的画面打了个寒颤，他扯了把裹在脑袋四周的、羽绒服自带的帽子，将头朝衣领处缩了缩，他继续在雪堆里艰难的向前扑腾着，感到自己背后塞满了东西的背包像块巨石一样压在身上，于是几分钟后，他忍不住又再次开始思索：‘我究竟为何要这样做呢？’</p><p>他也好，以及其它不知今年是否会碰上、是否会露面的意识体也好，明明能用邮寄的办法达成目的，或为显诚意，至多也不过是挑选某个停雪的好天气乘坐飞机前去俄罗斯进行次个人拜访，然而莫名其妙，他们却皆坚持使用最古老的旅行方式，瞒着各自的政府和上司，似做贼般偷偷溜进俄罗斯境内。虽然意识体非科学能定义的那面让拉脱维亚能仅用三步就从利耶帕亚走到济卢佩[1]，但那只限于他自己的国家中，涉及到别的意识体的领土，再想使用这等能力则需要获得其主人的许可，而既然俄罗斯政府现在对它们的入境‘不知情’——哪怕俄罗斯先生能感知到其它意识体入境，除非他想将其上升成国际问题，否则通知俄罗斯政府绝不是个好主意——那么包括拉脱维亚在内的它们自然也没获得许可。</p><p>不过，拉脱维亚确定俄罗斯先生悄悄放宽了一部分法则，否则直到假期结束，他凭双脚都走不到莫斯科去，更别提赶到一座位于乌拉尔山脉深处的、不与外界互通的度假屋中。</p><p>拉脱维亚又伸长脖子，他先是向远方望了望，随后转头打量四周，他估摸着自己没走错方向，可千遍一律的雪和干枯细密的树枝导致他情不自禁自疑起来，出于过去冻坏了好几个手机的经历，他也没费神解下背包、拿出手机查看地图导航或指南针，相反，他像只迷茫的土拨鼠一样，拿不定主意的朝这个方向瞅瞅，往那个方向看看，听了会儿风雪声，然后依照意识体自出现那天就存在于体内的、与土地和磁场紧密联系的直觉的指引，选了个方向继续前进。不知过了多久，记不清穿过几丛仅枝尖冒出积雪的灌木，又拨开了多少拦在面前的、在风雪的推动下像鞭子似的拍打他的脸的柔韧的枯枝，拉脱维亚来到一个山坡的顶端，风雪变小了些，使他能大致看清远处森林间一处呈扇面的、明显是人工制造的空缺以及位于扇柄处的石木屋。</p><p>拉脱维亚松了口气，他调整了一下背包肩带，为这次艰辛的旅途终于接近尾声而欣喜，他加快步速，恨不得自己能几步跨过剩下的路途进入温暖的屋内，方才他眺望时瞧见度假屋的窗户里透出股暖且明亮的黄色，这表明已有其它意识体在他之前进了屋。根据拉脱维亚以往的经验，屋内的人极大可能是立陶宛，且因立陶宛爱照顾人的性格，这名可敬可亲的同族一定早早点燃了炉火，把整个客厅熏得暖和又干燥，没准儿他还煮了茶，备好了牛奶、白砂糖和果酱————</p><p>拉脱维亚想得入了神，因此他没留意、或者说哪怕他专心赶路，也无法透过积雪提前察觉到即将绊倒他的那根自冻土中凸出一截的树根来，于是毫不意外，他摔倒了，非但如此，他还在沉重背包的重力影响下一路朝坡下滚去，随之扬起的积雪将他的尖叫堵回嗓子里，他双手护头，等着自己撞上某棵粗壮结实到能承受住滚落惯性的树，幸运的是在那之前一股突然介入的力量拽住他的帽子——也拽住了他一小部分额发，头皮传来的撕扯的疼痛让拉脱维亚祈祷自己的发迹线千万别后退——使他停了下来，拉脱维亚坐在雪堆中晕乎乎地眨了几次眼，他先是摸了摸自己额头与头发的交界线——其实隔着手套他什么也摸不出来，不过至少收回手时深色的皮手套上没粘着簇稻草色的发丝——接着他才想起得感谢伸出援手的人。</p><p>“谢谢，”拉脱维亚抬头看向帮助他的人，他没第一时间认出对方是谁，这不能怪他，毕竟自一九九四年以后他就只在会议中见过对方，而对方每次都披散着一头栗色卷发，身穿各类时尚且不失庄重的西装套裙，如眼前这样利落干练的打扮，上一次见到时苏联还尚未解体。“……匈牙利人民共和国同志……”拉脱维亚对着面前扎着马尾、戴着苏联毛帽、穿着套款式接近棉军装的衣服的匈牙利脱口唤道，下一秒他就咬了下自己的舌尖，哭丧着脸道歉说：“对不起，我不小心就——我也不知自己怎么会突然这样称呼您……”他尴尬地解释道，埋怨为何他总是管不住自己的嘴。</p><p>所幸匈牙利看上去并未因这过时且错误的称呼生气，她只是挑着眉打量一下拉脱维亚被塞得鼓鼓囊囊的背包，冲拉脱维亚点点头说：“有段时间没见面了，拉脱维亚。”</p><p>“呃，所以，您现在是——？”拉脱维亚犹豫地说，最初几年匈牙利也参与过这一活动，但之后她就不再露面，也不知是同拉脱维亚错开了拜访时间还是什么。</p><p>“我已经准备回去了。”匈牙利说，她向拉脱维亚伸出手以便拉脱维亚能借力站起身，“糟糕的天气，对吗？”她瞧了眼暗沉的天色，“立陶宛还留在度假屋内，若你走得够快，说不定能喝上点儿热茶。”话音未落，她连再见也未说便转身向远处走去。拉脱维亚张嘴又不确定是否该叫住匈牙利再寒暄几句，他呼出团热气，然而仅是这一瞬迟疑匈牙利就消失在风雪之中，留下拉脱维亚呆呆站在原地，半晌后，拉脱维亚调整下了被匈牙利扯歪的帽子，继续向度假屋走去。</p><p>等拉脱维亚到达度假屋，一推开木门他就感到自己被屋内的热气撞了个踉跄，壁炉里果然燃着火，整个客厅也如他所想那样暖和且干燥，他将雪杖放进门厅里金属制收纳筒里，瞧了眼壁炉边的座钟，看见时针已越过了数字三，他脱下背包，如释重负地叹息一声，抬手解开衣领处紧系在一起的绳结并褪下兜帽，他原想着坐在沙发上歇一会儿，半途却不知怎的跑去看摆放在矮柜和壁炉上的各类斯拉夫小摆件和墙上的挂毯，他挨个端详把玩，在经过烛台时走进仔细瞧烛台上的雕花和蜡烛上的阳刻纹路，尽管俄罗斯先生曾看出了他的疑惑而对他解释过这些纹路是如何让蜡烛燃烧出电灯的亮度、单一座壁炉又是怎样使整座度假屋暖和起来的，可由于拉脱维亚在一九一八年才出生，并不了解原始的自然崇拜，也无法感知与使用所谓的魔法，故他每一次瞧见这些时仍充满不解与好奇。</p><p>“拉脱维亚？”</p><p>拉脱维亚猛地收回触碰烛台的手，他回头，发现是听见动静从厨房里走出来的立陶宛，他莫名生出股做错事正巧被父母逮住的错觉，“嗯，我，”他瞥见门厅里自己的背包，匆忙说：“我得把背包拿到房间里去。”他说完，低着头避免与立陶宛对视，拖着背包快步向楼上走去。</p><p>立陶宛没叫住拉脱维亚，只赶在拉脱维亚的背影消失在楼梯拐角处前提高音量问：“你想喝哪种茶？”几秒后他得到一道微弱的“都可以”的回答，他回到厨房，将红茶扔进铁茶壶中并接满一茶壶的水，顿了顿又往里加了些薄荷叶，他站在炉灶前盯着前方的玻璃窗发呆，由于天色已暗，他看不见外面的景色，只能看见倒映到玻璃上的自己的剪影，他将鬓发别至耳后，心中突然生出股厌倦烦闷之感，说不上是因拉脱维亚表现出的生疏还是因他已在这栋远离人世、没多少现代化家具的小屋中待了数日的缘故，虽然他并非独自一人被遗留在这片冰天雪地里，此前先是保加利亚、接着是匈牙利分别来到此处住上了一晚，然而自苏联解体后，在这里同前苏联成员国与盟国的意识体们见面总让立陶宛感到尴尬。</p><p>‘可偏偏，我们每年总会回到这里。’他这样想着，丝毫没意识到自己不经意用了‘回’这一字，或许是以前在这里度过的时日给他留下了太过美好的回忆，使他对这里产生了他自己都不知道的归属感，他还记得第一次来这里的情景，那是卫国战争胜利的第二年年初，或按照儒略历来算，尚还是一九四五年，也不知俄罗斯是怎么说服约瑟夫·维萨里奥诺维奇等人的，所有苏联加盟共和国的意识体皆获得一个长假，没等他们决定好各自的度假计划，俄罗斯又挂着他那标志性的微笑说得占用大家头一周的时间，接着就将他们带至此处。除去俄罗斯本人与无论何事都无条件支持自己哥哥的白俄罗斯外，所有被寒风吹得瑟瑟发抖、站在空地上瞪着面前这栋石木造的、不通水电气的孤房的意识体们都认定是俄罗斯在想法子折腾他们，但实际上——</p><p>茶壶的鸣叫声惊醒了立陶宛，他伸指在灶台边缘雕刻出的图案旁滑动一下，茶壶下方的火就立刻变小了，他探身从嵌进木墙中的柜子里拿出块冻硬了的列巴、几个罐头和一些蔫巴巴的蔬菜，又拿出袋面粉准备揉出些面疙瘩，他一边和面，一边继续回忆着在这里度过的假日，他记得在俄罗斯提议说来一场最原始的、即甚至不使用弓弩而是使用削尖的枝条和魔法来狩猎，最初大家——再次，除了白俄罗斯以外——都用看疯子的眼神看俄罗斯，但俄罗斯张开双手用不可思议的激动又高昂的语气说“来吧，同志们，这里没有人类，也没有一神教，为什么不让我们释放被压抑在体内深处的东西呢？”立陶宛本以为自己会无动于衷，可这句话的煽动性比他和其它意识体预想得强，故直到他们先后独立前，原始狩猎、或者说在森林的遮掩下肆意使用那股无法被科学定义的力量就成为一项不对人类提及的传统。</p><p>‘还有那些夜晚……’立陶宛用力按压掌下已变得不粘连的面团，他想起自己撑着不睡，耐心等待度假屋安静下来后赤脚通过走廊潜进俄罗斯的卧室，一步步迈向躺在床上的人影，足够靠近时却猝不及防被捂着嘴拉上床，而俄罗斯将脑袋埋在他肩颈处用发飘的音调说“就知道你会来”；他想起他们为了不吵醒别的意识体，主要是防止吵醒白俄罗斯而不得不放弃柔软却会嘎吱作响的木床转而选择站在窗边，俄罗斯的背贴在玻璃上时一面收紧环在他腰间的腿一面半是撒娇半是抱怨地说冷；还有白日里那些趁着众人不注意时如蜻蜓点水般的吻，以及他贴着俄罗斯泛出股艳红色的耳朵呢喃出“伊万”或“万尼亚”……某种程度上，那简直像每年一度的蜜月。</p><p>立陶宛干咽一下，虽就意识体的年龄来说，他绝算不上青春年少，可这具正处于人类青年时期的肉体却反应灵敏，他调整了下站姿，把围裙拉松些，侧身提起炉灶边的奶罐将其内的牛奶倒入锅中，在等待牛奶煮沸时将整块列巴切成分切成片形、把蔬菜切成小段，又把茶壶从炉灶上拿开，打开罐头放在炉火边解冻。立陶宛盯着茶壶内冒出的缈缈轻烟，脑中突然冒出方才拉脱维亚那番风尘仆仆的、冻红了脸的模样。看起来拉脱维亚至今仍不擅长同别的意识体相处，立陶宛觉得这不能怪拉脱维亚，毕竟拉脱维亚地区直到二十世纪才诞生出意识体，而他刚出生就面临内乱，更换了几次政体，稳定没多久后就被苏联侵略，随即又面临纳粹的侵略与种族屠杀，等立陶宛有余力想起这名同被归属于波罗的海国家的同族时，拉脱维亚已形成了胆怯懦弱的性格。</p><p>‘波罗的海国家……’立陶宛默念了一遍这一词组，此概念出现的时间较晚，对被涵盖在这概念内的三名意识体来说，这种分类也显得既可笑又不可靠，他们的饮食生活和文化习俗都有着在外人看起来雷同、他们自己却绝不愿被混淆的区别，也因此，即便人类以及部分不了解他们的意识体会把他们当作三兄弟——比如美国在向他打招呼时总会自以为体贴地问：“你和你的两个兄弟最近过得怎样？”——可实际上他们的关系却很疏远，三人甚少有私下来往的时候。也因此，说起来还是俄罗斯最先发现拉脱维亚总是表现得唯唯诺诺，因觉得这样有失体面，也可能由于自己有过糟糕的童年而对拉脱维亚产生种混合着同情的喜爱，俄罗斯便想出各种办法鼓励拉脱维亚坦然自信地表达出自己的观点。</p><p>‘只不过，现在瞧上去似乎效果太好了点儿。’立陶宛想到时不时就被拉脱维亚的直白之语噎得连惯常的微笑都挂不住的俄罗斯，摇着头暗笑了几声。</p><p>身后的木门发出被推动的嘎吱声，立陶宛回头看了一眼，发现是拉脱维亚，拉脱维亚脱下了累赘的羽绒服，只穿着件白底红边的薄毛衫，他走过来给自己倒了杯茶，一面抿着茶一面小声向立陶宛道谢，他探头打量炉灶，好奇立陶宛为晚餐准备了哪些菜，同时用眼角一下下瞥着立陶宛，像是想说什么又不确定是否该说出口。立陶宛没有诱导拉脱维亚说出藏在其心中的话的打算，他不擅长做这事儿，俄罗斯才是负责双手搭在拉脱维亚的头顶靠着体重和微笑将拉脱维亚的心里话挤出口的那个人，他把揉好的面团揪成不规则的小块，同蔬菜一起扔进煮沸的牛奶里，再加入少许盐和磨碎的黑胡椒。</p><p>“这次你会待多久？”立陶宛问，拉脱维亚方才堆在脸上的欲言又止早已褪下，正垂眸瞧着茶杯似在思索什么，闻言他抬起头说：“只待一晚。”他顿了顿，又问：“你呢？”</p><p>“我吗？”立陶宛应了声，没立刻回答拉脱维亚，缘于他也不知自己会在这里留多长时间，他每年都想待得越久越好，久到所有前苏联加盟国的成员都来过一遭，久到斯拉夫意识体们都在此留下他们的礼物，久到以为今年此处不再有访客的俄罗斯终于决定独自一人带着满腹的惆怅与欢喜前来清点迟到的生日贺礼……然而他每次来之前都这样计划着，来之后却总是忍不住落荒而逃，他在这里待的越久，心里就越忐忑，越拿不准当俄罗斯露面后他该对俄罗斯说些什么，该用怎样的态度和方式与俄罗斯相处，毕竟他们自一九九一年后就再未有过私人交往。所以事实上，立陶宛并不知道俄罗斯到底怀着何种心情到达此处，俄罗斯是瞒着其他意识体和自己的政府独自到达这里，还是和他的兄弟姐妹一同以家庭聚会的名义来这儿？以及他看见堆放在他卧室中的、各意识体留下的大大小小的箱子和纸袋又作何感想？立陶宛仅能凭借对过去的俄罗斯的认知来猜想和推测罢了。</p><p>“……我可能会再住个几天。”立陶宛回答道，他拿起汤勺伸进锅里搅了搅以防面疙瘩粘在锅底上。</p><p>拉脱维亚暂且找不到别的话题可聊，立陶宛似乎因陷入了股郁郁不乐的情绪中而没有同他闲聊的欲望，他忍耐了片刻这段令他不适的沉默，随后将茶杯放在橱台上准备找些能不突兀的离开厨房的事做，比如拿出餐具并在餐厅中摆放好一类的，但门厅处传过来的一道撞击的巨响吸引了他的注意力，他比立陶宛慢了几步冲出厨房——不是说他的反应速度真的比立陶宛慢，只是他已经习惯当俄罗斯、立陶宛或爱沙尼亚在场时跟在他们身后——他来到客厅，看见木门大大敞开着，一个巨大的雪球正伴着飘进屋的风雪气势汹汹地朝屋内滚。拉脱维亚诧异地睁大了眼，几秒后看清了那是穿着白色的毛皮大衣、带着白色毛皮帽的摩尔多瓦，摩尔多瓦背着个几乎有他一半高的背包，瞧上去像是在惯性的作用下从屋外撞开了门并一路朝壁炉前进，所幸在他真的滚进壁炉前刹住脚停了下来，他轻轻脱下背包，接着扯开毛皮大衣用力将其扔到沙发上。</p><p>这时，看见了摩尔多瓦的脸的拉脱维亚才发现摩尔多瓦嘟嘴又瞪着眼，简而言之，这名无论是身高还是外表年龄都排在联盟内最末位的意识体正在生气。不知该怎么处理这一情形的拉脱维亚颇有些无措地瞅了眼立陶宛，但立陶宛似在等待什么般望着敞开的门，果不其然，几分钟后一手攥着两幅雪杖、一手拽住兜帽下缘避免兜帽滑落的罗马尼亚急匆匆跑进屋，“摩尔多瓦！你别生——哦，”瞥见立陶宛和拉脱维亚的罗马尼亚咽下未说完的话，尴尬地笑着对两位前同盟打招呼道：“你们好，立陶宛，拉脱维亚。”</p><p>“你们恰好赶上了晚餐时间，不过恐怕份量对四人来说不太够，”立陶宛说，他意有所指地看了罗马尼亚一眼，“也许你能来帮忙？”</p><p>罗马利亚窥探摩尔多瓦的脸色，见摩尔多瓦仍气鼓鼓地盯着壁炉里的火焰不肯搭理自己，便叹着气说：“好的。”</p><p> </p><p>在晚餐准备好前，爱沙尼亚也抵达度假屋，因此立陶宛多加热了几个罐头，并把新切好的列巴横搭在盛有奶疙瘩汤的汤碗上以让干硬的面包在水汽的渗透下变软变温。所有出现在晚餐中的食物都称不上好吃，列巴带着股酸味儿，奶疙瘩汤不够浓稠，蟹肉罐头里的肉过于细碎，牛肉罐头则缺盐少味，不过鉴于大部分人只用忍受这一餐，所以他们也没什么怨言。饭后，众人围坐在壁炉边，却好一会儿都没找出个安全的，可供闲聊的话题。过去他们会谈论天气，然而谈到了寒冷，话题很有可能会顺势偏到天然气上，在苏联解体后的最初几年，或许他们还能以轻松的心情互相调侃大家对俄罗斯天然气依赖太深，假如他们喝了酒，没准还能趁醉聊起Gazprom[2]的发展及其对俄罗斯乃至欧洲政治经济局势的影响。但在俄乌天然气争端不断加剧、尤其是乌克兰已数年向波兰、匈牙利和斯洛伐克购买反向天然气的现在，没人愿意在非工作时间议论这类令人头疼、甚至会不经意涉及到乌克兰内乱、俄乌在刻赤海峡的争端的话题，况且，在场的五人中，除了摩尔多瓦以外，其余四国的政府皆表示反对北溪2号管道建设项目。</p><p>打破沉默的是摩尔多瓦，他的怒气似乎随着饥饿感一同悄然消失，恢复成往常那般无忧无虑的可爱模样，他跳下沙发跑到自己的背包前，打开背包从内拿出了几瓶葡萄酒放在矮桌上，见其余人盯着自己，他耸耸肩说：“虽然是给俄罗斯的礼物，但我想他不会介意我们喝掉几瓶的。”</p><p>尽管擅自喝掉俄罗斯的礼物不太好，可五人没别的事可做，围着壁炉喝酒闲聊也算是自一九四五年以来的保留节目，故除了立陶宛想着自己离开时到底该把空酒瓶一起带走、还是将其留给俄罗斯处理以外，其他人并未表现出反对的意思。他们找出几个高脚玻璃杯，待拿出的红酒全被喝光后，不知怎的矮桌上又出现了几瓶伏特加，开始时他们还耐心的把酒倒进从橱柜里翻出的伏特加专用酒杯中，不过没过多久就变成每人抱着酒瓶直接往自己嘴里倒。</p><p>意识体不容易喝醉，但这不代表他们免受酒精的影响，拉脱维亚靠躺在沙发上，望着乱七八糟放在矮桌上的酒瓶迟缓地想：‘俄罗斯先生看到这个会生气的。’</p><p>“不，他才不会。”罗马尼亚突兀地说，拉脱维亚好半晌才意识到自己不自觉将心里话说出了口，罗马尼亚斜倚着沙发扶手，左手撑着头无意义的又重复了一遍道：“他才不会生气。”他顿了顿，冲立陶宛挥了下手说：“因为立陶宛会在俄罗斯来这儿前把这堆混乱清理干净，”他转头看向立陶宛，头上外着戴的那顶小帽子滑落到他的肩上，瞧上去摇摇欲坠，“对吧，立陶宛？”</p><p>立陶宛正垂首盯着手中的酒瓶，闻言他不带情感地抬眼同罗马尼亚对视，“……我们并不知道俄罗斯是否还会来这儿。”他的语气比拉脱维亚预想的更温和。</p><p>罗马尼亚似听见一个嘲讽成分超过幽默成分的笑话那般笑了起来，“没必要表现得这么警惕，立陶宛。”罗马尼亚的话让拉脱维亚感到不解，他晕乎乎望着仿若在对峙的两人，又转头去看摩尔多瓦和爱沙尼亚，爱沙尼亚沉默地推了推眼镜，摩尔多瓦则抱着酒瓶打了个呵欠，“我是说，在场的都是知情人，”罗马尼亚別有意味地说，“你不用隐藏什么。”</p><p>“你喝醉了。”立陶宛的声调依旧平稳而冷静。</p><p>“我的确有些醉了，”罗马尼亚将双腿抬到另一边沙发扶手上，调整成一个不怎么舒服的仰躺姿势，他的帽子掉落到了地毯上，“可我还没醉到说胡话的程度。”他眯着眼盯着天花板上因壁炉里的火与烛光而闪动的家具的影子，“每年你都是最后一个离开这里的人，立陶宛，若你不是为了和俄罗斯见面，继续干你们在俄罗斯帝国以及苏联时期里干过的事，为何你会在这个与世隔绝、没有电力和网络的荒野待那么久呢？”</p><p>“你先前不是说了吗？我得清理你们留下的烂摊子。”</p><p>罗马尼亚似乎还想继续说些讽刺的话，爱沙尼亚赶在他开口前插嘴说：“我想，俄罗斯大约每年都至少会来这儿一次，毕竟，新鲜的蔬菜和列巴，以及维持在一定数量上的各类肉罐头和伏特加不可能凭空出现。”他又推了下眼镜，印在镜片上的火光使他的眼神朦胧难辨，“我曾听波兰提起，数年前的某年，除去俄罗斯以外的所有斯拉夫意识体在我们离开后来此相聚过，且根据他的推测，在——”他停顿片刻，思索着有什么词能概括他们这些前苏联同盟及成员国意识体在特定时间拜访此处的行为，可他想不出任何准确简介的词，便只好含糊说：“——在这一时期到来前，俄罗斯会提早补充足够的食物以供客人们消耗。”</p><p>“哈！”爱沙尼亚话音未落，罗马尼亚就嗤笑一声，“恰好你也是我们中最早来到这里的那个。”他对立陶宛说。</p><p>“够了。”这次接话的确是摩尔多瓦，他把怀里的酒瓶放到地上，许是因醉酒，也可能是由于困意，他神色冷淡且显出几分厌倦，瞧上去与年幼的外表极其不相符，“因外涅斯特里亚[3]的问题迁怒俄罗斯，又因俄罗斯而迁怒立陶宛，你早已超过如这样耍小孩子脾气的年龄了，罗马尼亚。”</p><p>摩尔多瓦的话驱走了一部分盘旋在拉脱维亚脑袋周围的醉意，他不安地收紧握住酒瓶瓶颈的手，略微坐直身子，像只直觉感应到有什么不对可暂且没察觉到任何危险的啮齿动物般疑惑又无措地四下张望，‘发生了什么事？’拉脱维亚情不自禁的想，或也许他如上次似的不自觉呢喃出口，只是这次没人应答他。早先看见一个生气的摩尔多瓦就已经够奇怪的了，而现在摩尔多瓦的……那是责备吗？还是说只是在陈述事实？总之它证明了拉脱维亚的感觉没出差错，罗马尼亚的确在针对立陶宛。‘可为什么呢？’即便摩尔多瓦说出迁怒一词，拉脱维亚也不明白罗马尼亚的迁怒同外涅斯特里亚、俄罗斯先生以及立陶宛间究竟有何联系。</p><p>“但俄罗斯的军队仍驻扎在外涅斯特里亚！他们还说自己是维和部队————”</p><p>“某种程度上来说他们的确是。”摩尔多瓦打断罗马尼亚，他坐在沙发边缘上，双腿放松的垂下，可因受到胫骨与腓骨的长度限制，脚尖只能倾斜地踩在离地毯尚有几厘米的空气中，“那里的子民全靠着俄罗斯的支援才勉强过活。”</p><p>“同时也正因为有俄罗斯的支援，‘德涅斯特河沿岸摩尔达维亚共和国’这一名称至今依旧没消失。”</p><p>摩尔多瓦叹息一声，脸上带着面对一名无理取闹的孩子的腻烦，“想想卢甘斯克、顿涅茨克和克里米亚[4]，外涅斯特里亚内有超过半成的人口是俄罗斯人和乌克兰人。更何况，”他顿了顿，“俄罗斯政府的行为和伊万无关，你知道我们无法左右人类的想法。”摩尔多瓦晃动了一下双脚，这一稚气的动作打破了笼罩在他身上的陌生感，使拉脱维亚稍微安下心来，他还是习惯于看见这名和俄罗斯先生年龄相差不大的意识体[5]因外表而总是表现得像孩子一样。“而且，我觉得伊万已经够可怜的了。”摩尔多瓦补充道。</p><p>罗马尼亚面上还带着几分不忿，爱沙尼亚却加入对话说：“我赞同摩尔多瓦。”</p><p>“可你不是讨厌俄罗斯先生吗？”拉脱维亚下意识问道，他的声音同罗马尼亚重叠在了一起，而摩尔多瓦也惊讶地望向爱沙尼亚，仅立陶宛的表情毫无变化。拉脱维亚略朝前倾着直白地说：“我听说生活在你家东部的俄罗斯族人一直受到不公平的对待，没有受到系统的爱沙尼亚语教学的同时又因无法熟练使用爱沙尼亚语而被排斥、由于人种而被针对性开除或故意不被聘用——”爱沙尼亚的脸色让拉脱维亚察觉到自己又把某些只能放在心底想想的话说出了口，但或许是在加入苏联后共同生活的几十年到底改善了他们间的关系，使他们在俄罗斯的期望下学会如真正的兄弟、或至少如亲属那般相处，所以拉脱维亚并不真的担心爱沙尼亚会生气，不过他还是缩了缩肩膀，小声说：“对不起。”</p><p>没准儿是来这里前爱沙尼亚选了副尺寸不够合适的眼镜，今晚他调整这架人工制造物的次数异常多，“……不，你说的的确是实情，”他的语气里渗入一丝不自然的紧绷，“然而这与我赞同摩尔多瓦的观点无关。”他举起酒瓶灌了口伏特加，“布尔什维克毁掉了俄罗斯共和国，违背伊万的意愿枪杀尼古拉二世一家，而当年我们各地都有支持共产主义并以此名义进行起义、反对当时的政体的子民，可现在俄罗斯却变成了一切罪恶的起源，非但如此，这种仇恨甚至蔓延到了意识体身上，”他皱起眉，“人类的立场头一次对我们产生如此大的干扰，我不赞同也不喜欢这样。”</p><p>这又是一个拉脱维亚接不上话的话题，苏联时期来这里度假时，某几次他曾听喝得醉醺醺的大家聊起过去、具体来说是在美国夺过世界第一的位置前意识体之间的相处并不像冷战开始后这般受到各自政体与立场的限制，只是那些闲聊填充着单纯为了宣泄情感而产生的无意义的感叹，拉脱维亚没能从中获取多少有用的、可靠的信息，他仅依稀听出这不是件好事，大家讨厌按照这种方式来划分绝对的敌人和同盟，以及，英国是个糟糕的养育者。</p><p>但出现在大家口中的“更好的过去”究竟是怎样的，无人对拉脱维亚描述过，拉脱维亚也提不起勇气向俄罗斯提问说：“当年在得知拿破仑打算入侵俄罗斯帝国时，您与波诺弗瓦先生之间的友情没有被影响吗？在您被迫烧毁莫斯科后，您真的不憎恨波诺弗瓦先生吗？”他自问假如自己经历相同的事是绝对无法做到不迁怒敌国意识体的，若非加入苏联后俄罗斯先生像一名耐心且富有经验的长辈——拉脱维亚脑中闪过‘Матушка Россия’一词，下一刻他立刻告诫自己在此词被欧美当作一个特定的、贬低俄罗斯的词组的现在，俄罗斯先生不会希望别人这样称呼他——那样教导他，让他学会以意识体的身份生存而非如刚出生的二十多年中那样简单的观察并模仿人类，恐怕如今他也会像欧洲与美国的大多数人类、甚至一些意识体一般，在数年如一日的接收俄罗斯联邦的负面信息后用充满偏见的眼光看待俄罗斯先生。</p><p>“让年轻人独掌权势就得付出些代价。”摩尔多瓦耸耸肩说，他的外表年龄对比他的言语所产生的滑稽感导致拉脱维亚情不自禁笑了起来，另三人也勾起嘴角，虽然据他们的表情来看并不都是因觉得幽默而笑的，他们沉默无声地笑了会儿，盯着炉火各自喝完了手中的那瓶酒。拉脱维亚觉得有些饿，这种饥饿感纯粹是由酒精引起的，他原以为晚餐能代替下酒菜，可看来他还是需要些咸味儿的东西来安抚自己的胃，他正犹豫着是否去厨房再热几个罐头，就听见摩尔多瓦叹息着说：“你们还记得俄罗斯做的肉饼吗？”</p><p>‘肉饼？’拉脱维亚不知摩尔多瓦具体在说俄罗斯先生的哪一次下厨，但他口中已不自觉开始分泌唾液，脑子里也出现了各种各类被俄罗斯做好盛放在瓷盘中的肉饼的画面，甚至那些肉饼的香味似乎也凭空蔓延进他的鼻腔中，先是搭配酸奶油的，以碎白菜、燕麦、肉和鸡蛋为底料的烤饼，接着是将面粉、香肠、玉米和硬干酪混合并煎制的那款，随后受到酒精影响而发出饥饿信号的胃仿佛不满足这些热量不够高的食物般擅自将一款由牛肉、鸡肉与鸡心为主要成分的肉饼的记忆片段戳在拉脱维亚眼前，拉脱维亚又干咽一下，若让他一一回忆俄罗斯先生做过的肉饼，他得用上好几个小时，而若是要将俄罗斯先生做过的所有菜式通通想过一遍，那么他不眠不休想到明日离开时都不一定能回想完，他低头瞧着冒出股冲鼻的酒精味儿的、光滑的酒瓶瓶口，忍不住把右手移动到胃部表面按压几下。</p><p>“你说的是哪一次的肉饼？”罗马尼亚问，他的右手也搭在自己的胃腹上心不在焉摩挲着，“他做过那么多次肉饼。”他顿了顿，若有所思地自言自语说：“现在想起来，俄罗斯下厨的次数远远超过我的预料，明明化身成了男性……他是和法国一样把烹饪当作爱好和舒缓压力的方式，还是当年在金帐汗国那儿养成了习惯？”</p><p>这番略刻薄又性别歧视的话没立刻激起其余人的反应，半晌后立陶宛才缓慢地说：“那是因为他以为我们会一直生活在一起，”他的手指上下来回抚摸着酒瓶瓶颈，“根据当年人类的设想，‘国’这一机构最终会消失并融合为某种范围更广阔的概念，而这对我们——对他来说，不就意味着成为家人吗？”立陶宛复又侧头望着炉火轻声说：“他对待家人的方式与对待其它关系的方式非常不同。”</p><p>爱沙尼亚推着眼镜看了眼立陶宛，他看上去原本想说什么却最终放弃了，转而附和道：“的确，即便是俄罗斯与法兰西、普鲁士或德意志交好的那段时间，我也未曾听说过他以家庭聚餐的方式款待另三人。”</p><p>“这倒是，”罗马尼亚接话说，“我还记得加里宁格勒第一次参加聚餐时看见穿上围裙的俄罗斯后露出的表情，我至今仍在遗憾那时没有现在这样便捷的拍摄器具。”</p><p>拉脱维亚既不了解自己出生前俄罗斯与那三人的关系如何，也看不懂自苏联解体后、尤其是近几年俄罗斯同德国与法国之间交好的同时又显疏远的相处模式，倒是因罗马尼亚提到加里宁格勒让他想起在苏联解体后大家第一次在此处重聚，因为听说匈牙利和加里宁格勒私交不错，没看见前民主德意志的他傻乎乎地问“匈牙利同志，贝什米特同志今年不来吗？”却听见匈牙利在提醒他要避免在人类面前使用‘同志’一词后理所应当地回答道“他现在是加里宁格勒了，就算要来，大约也是同俄罗斯一起来吧。”</p><p>在听见匈牙利的话之前，拉脱维亚一直以为前民主德意志在两德统一后作为地区化身和自己的兄弟住在一起，这也是他用人类的姓氏称呼对方的原因，然而没想到前民主德意志确实成为了地区，只是归属国与拉脱维亚的推测全然不同，‘美国知道这件事吗？’当时他下意识有些担忧，尽管他不明白自己为何担忧，也不明白自己在担忧什么，更不明白为何在下次世界意识体会议上当美国问德国“你兄弟最近过得如何”时，德国回答“很好”而不是坦白说“他和俄罗斯联邦生活在一起”会让自己松口气。</p><p>‘我果然搞不懂这些复杂的事。’拉脱维亚用眼角瞥着立陶宛想，无论是德国若无其事说出的谎言，前苏联加盟国们在说起立陶宛和俄罗斯时变得不同寻常的语气，还是爱沙尼亚在提起俄罗斯时偶尔口吐“阿——鲁——”[6]这两个音节后又立刻露出副失言的神情，这些琐碎的事让拉脱维亚错觉自己在读一本使用拉脱维亚语却完全打乱语序的书籍，他隐隐捕捉到了什么，待细想时那些线索又皆悄然溜走了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] 分别是拉脱维亚西部靠边境和东部靠边境的城市，顺便，虽然立陶宛和爱沙尼亚很早就出现了，但波罗的海这一概念是在WW1时出现的，帝俄革命后才第一次有了拉脱维亚。</p><p>[2] 俄罗斯天然气工业股份公司</p><p>[3] 德涅斯特河沿岸 在摩尔多瓦和乌克兰之间，不被承认为独立的共和国，曾举行过公民投票入俄并绝大多数人赞同加入俄罗斯联邦，国旗和国徽上仍有镰刀和锤子的图案23333近几年似乎有想过要撤回苏联标志，但代替方案是在左上角换上俄罗斯帝国的徽章23333333是为数不多仍会过十月革命庆祝日的国家</p><p>[4] 顿涅茨克人民共和国与卢甘斯克人民共和国，克里米亚就不用说了，反正欧美说是俄罗斯吞并克里米亚，但由于当年克里米亚是被赫鲁晓夫在1954年‘送’给乌克兰的，所以在俄罗斯看来这是回归</p><p>[5] 摩尔多瓦公国从14世纪中期就出现了，而罗马尼亚王国在18世纪才出现，所以我也搞不懂为什么本家会把罗马尼亚设定为摩尔多瓦的兄长。</p><p>[6] 谷歌翻译，爱沙尼亚语中‘可爱’一词的前两个音节，本家梗2333333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>庆祝自己给露露产粮3周年的加更</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>爱沙尼亚和罗马尼亚的打岔并没有干扰摩尔多瓦，摩尔多瓦坐在沙发上，一手攥着从头上滑落下来的、和罗马尼亚相同款式的缀着缎带的小圆帽，一手环着自己的双膝，微偏着头眼神失焦得沉浸在自己的回忆中，“还有俄罗斯做的汤……”他呢喃道，“独居后我用了好几个月的时间才改掉回家直奔餐厅的习惯。”他没转头看其他人，睁大眼直直盯着壁炉内缠在木柴上跃动的火焰，虽然罗马尼亚方才取笑了加里宁格勒，可除去诸如塞尔维亚、波兰等这样的斯拉夫国家以外，难道他们中有谁在见到挽起双袖、穿上围裙的俄罗斯后没大吃一惊吗？</p><p>在他们同住一栋宅子时，政府的确派来了勤务兵和女佣，但由于俄罗斯认为仅因为工种就让子民工作到深夜纯属剥削，使用换班制又过于浪费人力，与其让这些四肢健全身体健康的姑娘和小伙儿做些家事杂活儿，不如把他们调去能为社会出更多力的岗位上。只是大家在工作到二十点以后、尤其是冬夜里回家后总希望能再吃点儿或喝点儿什么，用食物来抚慰自己疲惫的肉体与精神。这份责任最初落在了立陶宛身上——谁让他在和波兰同居时养成了照顾人的习惯呢——随后联盟内的女性意识体们因刻板印象的原因也会偶尔帮忙。</p><p>某次他们回到家后皆面无表情地瘫倒在沙发上，所有人连说话或调动五官的力气都不剩，晚餐时通过食物获得的能量早已被消耗殆尽，使屋内温度维持在众人能只穿着件衬衫的程度的暖气根本无法渗入他们冷且累的躯壳。摩尔多瓦半躺在沙发椅背和扶手的夹角处，脖子扭成个半小时后会导致他的头夹肌与颈夹肌无比酸疼的角度，他想着干脆就这样先睡几个小时、恢复些精力后再回自己卧室去，就看见俄罗斯缓缓扯下围巾，疲惫地叹息一声后微笑着提议说：“我去给大家做点儿汤？”</p><p>大部分人毫无反应，或看他们的神色，他们错以为是自己累过头了耳边才出现了句和俄罗斯声音相同的幻听，然而白俄罗斯猛然抬起头带着雀跃和期待应声说：“好！”她顿了顿又说：“我来帮忙。”</p><p>即便白俄罗斯使用的是陈述语气，俄罗斯却只是笑着拍了拍白俄罗斯的头，往常无比固执的白俄罗斯不知怎么竟被这个简单的动作安抚下来，她重新放松地垮回沙发上，望着俄罗斯的背影消失在走廊拐角处。众人沉默片刻，待塞尔维亚自言自语的感叹因太久没享受过俄罗斯烹饪的菜肴故他已迫不及待后，加里宁格勒才惊叫着从沙发上蹦起来嚷道：“什么，刚才不是我出现了幻觉？！”</p><p>尽管不少联盟成员对俄罗斯的厨艺报以谨慎质疑的态度，但也许是他们的怠倦和饥饿导致他们无法给放到自己面前的食物作出客观的评价，所有人都对俄罗斯做的无名的汤——在保加利亚好奇问起这道汤的名字时俄罗斯只是微笑着说这是道特色民族汤，显然他自己也不知这道将各类蔬菜和肉类切碎后同煮一锅的大杂烩该叫什么——赞叹不已，这样的反馈似乎让俄罗斯受到了鼓舞，自此后俄罗斯就以一个不频繁但也不算少见的频率用自己做的食物像投喂流浪动物那般投喂众人。</p><p>他们住在一起的时间越长，越是能透过过去由外交或时事传闻所营造出的表象接触到各自真实的性格，例如曾经的军事国加里宁格勒其实非常擅长照顾人；此前一直隐藏在俄罗斯身后的乌克兰与白俄罗斯意外的喜欢打斗和战争；罗马尼亚偶尔会表现得极不成熟；俄罗斯能熟练的做好所有被认为专属女人做的家务；至于匈牙利，按照人类的观念来看，她有着性别认知障碍。</p><p>这样的经历对意识体们来说尚属首次，过去哪怕如摩尔多瓦、乌克兰和白俄罗斯，就算他们所代表的地区并入了自己兄弟的国家中，他们也都分别居住在自己的领土内，而就目前的形式来看，摩尔多瓦难以分辨这项被人类领导者无视实际情况强迫执行的政策给他们带来的改变究竟是好是坏，他们的确在私人情感层面上变得相互熟知甚至于亲密，可也正因为这份亲密，在苏联解体后、或可以说在解体前几年当戈尔巴乔夫改革并要求他们回到自己的国家时，他们才会感到痛苦。</p><p>‘不提别的，’摩尔多瓦想，‘单说回到家中后不再有热汤或点心等着我这点就足以使我悲伤了。’</p><p>“我来做吧。”</p><p>突兀响起的立陶宛的声音将摩尔多瓦从回忆里拉回现实中，他与其他人一同看向立陶宛，立陶宛终于撤下了被罗马尼亚针对后露出的冷然神色，换上了如常的温和，见众人看着他便补充说：“厨房里还有几罐酸黄瓜，在俄罗斯做酸黄瓜汤时我曾帮过忙，大致知道做法，”他又瞥了眼左横右竖摆放在矮几和沙发四周的空酒瓶，“正巧可以用来下酒以及减轻宿醉。”他说着，不等众人接话就站起身略踉跄的朝厨房走去，在经过罗马尼亚时差点被脚下的酒瓶绊倒摔在罗马尼亚身上，惊得罗马尼亚匆忙坐起身并将手中新开的酒洒出了四分之一，在胸襟上留下一大块湿渍。</p><p>立陶宛的身影离开众人视野后，拉脱维亚带着毫不遮掩的担忧问：“立陶宛没问题吗？他似乎喝醉了，会不会不小心弄伤自己，或者——”拉脱维亚还未说完，就听见厨房方向传来金属制品和瓷器的碰撞摔碎声，拉脱维亚张着嘴同另三人面面相觑，半晌才喃喃继续说：“——或者把俄罗斯先生的厨房烧掉？”</p><p>“……应该不会？”爱沙尼亚不确定地说，“不提俄罗斯在建造这栋屋子时留下的防火符文，前几年我听芬兰说、而芬兰是听俄罗斯说他给自己的度假屋重新涂了层最新的阻燃涂料，据我所知，俄罗斯拥有的全木制房屋只有这一座，所以……”他沉默片刻，取下眼镜用袖口擦拭镜片上不存在的水雾，“无论如何，就算厨房、乃至于整栋屋子都烧了起来，立陶宛也一定会赶在俄罗斯来这儿前想尽办法将其复原的。”</p><p>罗马尼亚和摩尔多瓦对视一眼，“之前就隐约有传闻，”罗马尼亚抽了些纸巾垫在上衣被酒浸湿的区域下方，“你们波罗的海最近关系是不是不怎么好？”</p><p>爱沙尼亚的否定回答被拉脱维亚的接话声盖过，拉脱维亚脱口而出道：“的确近几年我们的政府因为能源、对俄态度等问题上有分歧——”在察觉到爱沙尼亚望向自己的目光后，拉脱维亚不自在地调整了一下坐姿，“不过我想这些矛盾只存在于政府之间。”</p><p>爱沙尼亚不置可否的将眼镜戴回原处，拉脱维亚用眼角打量他数秒，颇忐忑地站起身一面匆匆向厨房走去一面说：“我去帮立陶宛。”但不幸的是，或许是他酒量不如立陶宛好，或许是他平衡能力比立陶宛差，在经过罗马尼亚时他不但被同一个——也可能不是同一个，但总之就是那堆酒瓶中的一个——酒瓶绊倒了，还脸朝下狠狠摔在了横倒竖歪的瓶堆中，他因疼痛而止不住抽吸着，扶着矮几撑起自己一瘸一拐离开了客厅。</p><p>留在壁炉前的三人被寂静笼罩了一会儿，“好吧，”摩尔多瓦把攥在手里的小圆帽放至自己身旁，“看来人类的争端影响了你们之间的私交。”</p><p>“不，在这方面，我和拉脱维亚没有矛盾。”爱沙尼亚举起酒瓶灌进一口伏特加，“我和立陶宛也没有矛盾。”他无视嗤笑的罗马尼亚与挑眉的摩尔多瓦说到，他并不认为自己在说谎，毕竟无论用什么样的标准，存在于他和立陶宛之间的东西都不能被称为矛盾，那更像是身为局外人的他单方面在不让立陶宛察觉为前提的条件下悄悄发泄自己的情绪罢了。而这些情绪也无法简单的使用正面或负面一词来分类，若说是嫉妒，他想起立陶宛和俄罗斯之间的关系时心绪太过平稳；若说是羡慕与渴望，他又从未将自己投射到立陶宛身上，幻想同俄罗斯做那些事、有着那些纠葛的人是自己，况且假如他只是希望和伊万发生性关系，那么他的愿望已实现过不止一次；他也并非是什么看见自认为此事不公平不合理便插手干预的旁观者，他只是……爱沙尼亚想了好一会儿都没想出‘只是’后面该接什么，他察觉到自己对立陶宛不满，也领悟到这份不满和俄罗斯有关，然而复杂又矛盾的情绪们导致他没办法将自己分析得更彻底，故他只能维持这般混乱的状态，偶尔借着醉意在某些绝不会之后把他的言论转述给立陶宛的对象面前说几句委婉隐晦的话，至于对俄罗斯的感官————</p><p>爱沙尼亚继续抬手将伏特加灌进嘴里，摩尔多瓦和罗马尼亚似乎暂且也不想说话，客厅里仅有木柴被燃烧的噼啪响着，在爱沙尼亚手中酒瓶里的液体只剩三分之一时，罗马尼亚突然问：“有多少人上过他的床了？”另两人抬眼看向罗马尼亚，他们不需别的暗示也能猜到那个‘他’指的是俄罗斯，罗马尼亚望着天花板不与他们对视，“我是说仅限联盟内，都有谁？”摩尔多瓦和爱沙尼亚沉默着不回答，罗马尼亚便开始自接自话，还比划着右手数数说：“我撞见过的有立陶宛，听见过的有加里宁格勒，至于白俄罗斯——根据她对俄罗斯的那种堪称成瘾的迷恋和执着，我不相信她从未得到过她想要的。我也瞧见过他和塞尔维亚接吻，但不好判断那是因为他和塞尔维亚做过还是他们斯拉夫人的问候传统……对了，还有你，”罗马尼亚侧头盯着爱沙尼亚，“你也上过他的床吧？”他用肯定的语气说出最后的问句。</p><p>倘若在这里的是加里宁格勒、匈牙利或中亚那几个前苏联加盟国，又或是近来与俄罗斯关系变得复杂的外高加索三国，以及斯拉夫家族成员中的任意一位听见罗马尼亚这样说，恐怕客厅乃至一楼其它房间都会因为打斗而变得一片狼藉，不过既然听见这话的是爱沙尼亚……摩尔多瓦暗自在心中松了口气，如他所想，爱沙尼亚皱起眉，除此之外就没别的更激烈的反应了，这名戴眼镜的意识体用平静的语气掩盖住藏在深处翻腾的心绪说：“你错了，我可没上过俄罗斯的床。”</p><p>罗马尼亚闻言露出满脸不相信的表情，没准儿是因为他心中仍迁怒着俄罗斯，又因俄罗斯而迁怒着所有和俄罗斯有关系的意识体，故那不相信中又莫名带着几丝挑衅，探出嘴唇的那颗尖尖的虎牙也衬得唇线格外嚣张。‘幸好现在在这里的是爱沙尼亚。’摩尔多瓦情不自禁再次庆幸的想，罗马尼亚以为爱沙尼亚在撒一个拙劣的谎，可摩尔多瓦知道爱沙尼亚只是在顺着罗马尼亚的话说，毕竟就他所了解的，爱沙尼亚和俄罗斯的那几次还真没有一次是发生在床上。</p><p>“而且我不喜欢俄罗斯。”</p><p>在摩尔多瓦以为此话题告一段落时他突然听见爱沙尼亚的声音响起，他转眼去瞅爱沙尼亚，见对方神色平淡却真挚，仿佛自己只是在说一句发自内心的真话。“你又是为何迁怒俄罗斯？”赶在罗马尼亚吐出更多难听之言以前，爱沙尼亚用一个问题堵住罗马尼亚几欲说出口的讥讽。</p><p>“因为这几个月我都住在德涅斯特河沿岸。”答话的人却是摩尔多瓦，罗马尼亚撇着嘴哼了一声，他双颊因酒和醉意而染着红，这抹红柔化了藏在他眉梢眼角里的因不满而透出的锋利，使他的埋怨变成了撒娇。摩尔多瓦本想继续说些什么，待罗马尼亚哼哼后侧头看了罗马尼亚一眼，问：“你想回卧室休息了吗？”这话题转得突兀，罗马尼亚的回答也让爱沙尼亚感到莫名其妙，“我没醉，”躺在沙发上的罗马尼亚一面把上衣内的纸巾抽出揉成团扔到矮桌上一面说，“等我喝了汤——”他正说着，就听见两道脚步声伴着股略酸的、混合着肉与谷物的香气逐渐靠近客厅，紧接着拉脱维亚和立陶宛的身影出现在门边，他们一人端着个小锅，另一人拿着碗和五支调羹。</p><p>罗马尼亚闭上嘴从仰躺换成了坐姿。</p><p>五人分别盛了碗汤无言地喝了起来。摩尔多瓦嚼着被汤汁煮得饱满圆润的珍珠大麦，看着飘在汤面上的油花和隐在汤下或橙红或旧绿的胡萝卜和酸黄瓜丁，又握着调羹把一块牛肉翻到最上面，‘这可不是大致知道做法所能呈现出的水准。’他想着，怀疑立陶宛的话是对自己和俄罗斯借着给众人做吃食的名义享受二人独处时间的无伤大雅的遮掩与借口，他舀起牛肉、洋葱和土豆，混着汤汁一起送入口中，‘尝起来够相似的了——’只是终究还差了点儿味儿。</p><p>罗马尼亚喝完了碗里的汤后，一言不发地起身去了厨房，数分钟后他回到客厅，脸上依旧挂着不开心的模样对摩尔多瓦说：“我回卧室了。”他走向楼梯，踏过几阶木梯后似忍耐不住般回头望着摩尔多瓦强调道：“我没醉！”</p><p>正埋头喝第二碗汤的拉脱维亚被这响亮且无头无尾的话吓了一跳，他抬头去看罗马尼亚，只看见对方即将消失在楼梯栏杆缝隙间的脚跟，他眨了眨眼，发现波罗的海的另两名成员都看着摩尔多瓦，于是他也朝摩尔多瓦投去疑惑的眼神。</p><p>“他就是醉了。”摩尔多瓦耸耸肩，“他醉了才会向我撒娇。”他对爱沙尼亚说。</p><p>尽管拉脱维亚知道摩尔多瓦是罗马尼亚的哥哥，可因着两人的外貌和体型，他怎么也无法想象罗马尼亚向摩尔多瓦撒娇的场景。</p><p>“你们知道的，罗马尼亚是因我和瓦拉几亚的联盟而诞生，他的出生饱受我们当时的统治者的期待，且由于某种程度上他可谓是吞噬了瓦拉几亚，所以他并不像我们这样得从婴儿之姿逐渐成长，而我们的统治者早就希望拥有一名外表强壮健康的意识体作为自己的政权的代表，所以他不被允许呈现出符合他年龄的状态。”摩尔多瓦又用调羹挑出一粒牛肉放入嘴中，“也许是那样的教导对小孩子来说太严厉了，故虽然我们不常见面，但他很亲近我，非常喜欢向我撒娇，”摩尔多瓦微笑着，眉角却又朝下耷拉，“那时他仅比我高不了一指节的长度，比现在要可爱多了。”他顿了顿，无声地叹息一声，“不过如我刚才所说，统治者与贵族们认为这样很不体面，所以后来他只会在和我独处时才会放松下来，再之后，想看见他撒娇的样子就只能等到他喝醉后。”</p><p>“……人类的确总是提出些强人所难的要求。”被罗马尼亚的过去触动以至想起自己幼年经历的拉脱维亚不自觉呢喃出声，他仍记得自己尚是懵懂幼童时是如何被当地的苏维埃政权和贵族政权争来夺去，其后又是如何被当作吉祥物而被议会以及乌尔马尼斯无视的，拉脱维亚知道至今他的子民仍因苏联的侵略而对被视为苏联继承者的俄罗斯耿耿于怀，然而就他个人的立场来看，他忘不了加入联盟后俄罗斯先生是怎样说服斯大林等人给他一个不受干扰的环境让他适应并学习意识体到底意味着什么。‘尽管当我适应之后，俄罗斯先生对工作和任务要求苛刻的那面也暴露了出来……’</p><p>似乎不愿继续谈论人类给意识体们造成的伤害这一虽会引起众人共鸣可过于沉重的话题，爱沙尼亚问摩尔多瓦道：“你说你住在德涅斯特河沿岸……？”</p><p>“毕竟无论是名义上或意识体的感官范围内，那依旧是我的领土。我明白我无法插手人类间的政治博弈，但至少我想要了解那里的子民的生活水平如何。”瞥见拉脱维亚好奇的眼神，摩尔多瓦平静地说：“老旧、贫富差距悬殊……和西部地区没多大区别，”他想了想，又补充道：“就是看起来更整洁一些，到处都是苏联的雕像和标志。”</p><p>把经济和政治甚至于子民的生活状况当作闲聊的素材同样不是个好选择，不提官员贪腐高达十亿美元的摩尔多瓦，另三人近几年的经济也因制裁俄罗斯及俄罗斯的反击措施而遭受了不少损失，诸如‘减轻由经济下滑带来的身体不适的小技巧’等衍生话题早已无法聊出新花样，至于最近新上映的电影、新上演的歌剧等，他们要么没时间看，要么去看了，却只是为了打发时间，这样一想，除了互戳伤疤、共同回忆过去的岁月外他们竟没什么可谈的。</p><p>也许是因为今日不但顶着风雪长途跋涉还自坡顶滚至坡脚，也许是燃烧的木头所生产的白噪音过于有用，拉脱维亚感到由无数瓶酒和两碗汤组成的液体沉甸甸地囤积在胃里，这份重量又转化为悄悄攀上他眼睑的困倦，他咽下几个呵欠，双眼泛出些湿意，“我也打算回卧室了。”他说着，和另三人道了晚安后走上二楼。二楼走廊墙壁上的烛台没被点亮，靠左侧的一间房间的门缝中透出一丝烛光，那应该是罗马尼亚的屋子。拉脱维亚借着自走廊尽头的窗户照进屋内的、被雪地反射的月光向自己的卧室走去，他放慢步速，却不是因为昏暗的光照，而是在猜测在猜测另三人这次住的是哪几个房间。</p><p>曾经在人数最多时，俄罗斯不得不想尽办法将二十多人塞进这栋度假屋内，为了让每一名意识体都能睡在床上而非躺在冷硬的木地板上过夜，不但阁楼被充分利用起来，二楼中这些原本按照单人卧室设计的房间也被分配给了有亲缘关系的意识体们，奇怪的是，这次白俄罗斯没有像株寄生植物似的扎根在俄罗斯身上、用低沉嘶哑的声音在俄罗斯耳边重复自己想与俄罗斯同睡一张床的愿望，她甚至主动要求把自己和乌克兰分配在一起，而波兰、塞尔维亚等斯拉夫兄弟宁愿四五人挤一个房间也不愿与俄罗斯同住，故即便在那般拥挤的情形下，俄罗斯仍能独占一整间卧室。</p><p>那时不懂人心的拉脱维亚以为俄罗斯是被大家排挤孤立，他也差点在众人面前提出异议说“就算俄罗斯先生有时会变得可怕又恐怖，可这样欺负俄罗斯先生不好”，所幸立陶宛赶在他说出头三个单词后就捂住了他的嘴。当夜，拉脱维亚被几道突兀的碰撞声惊醒，他迷迷糊糊跟着爱沙尼亚起床去声音传来之处查看发生了何事，随后发现俄罗斯卧室的门把手被捏断了，一旁墙上挂着的装饰画掉落到地上，加里宁格勒、白俄罗斯和立陶宛三人正分立三角站在俄罗斯卧室前，头发蓬乱，衣衫不整，看上去似乎经过一番打斗，而其余人则用混合着忍笑与別有意味的目光在他们以及仅有颗脑袋探出房门、脸上带着羞恼的俄罗斯之间来回打量。</p><p>直到二十一世纪以后，拉脱维亚在回想起这事儿时才隐约意识到为何那夜立陶宛为何会偷偷溜出他们的卧室，又是因何在俄罗斯卧室前同加里宁格勒、白俄罗斯发生争执。</p><p>这般拥挤的境况没过几年就因南斯拉夫同苏联关系恶化而得到改善，塞尔维亚、克罗地亚等人不仅被召回南斯拉夫，还被一道横在南斯拉夫与苏联及其同盟国间的、仅针对意识体的‘铁幕’隔在苏联之外，减少的人数让布置成通铺的阁楼得以被改装成几个分间，如此安稳四十年余后，改革前夕他们分别回到自己的国家中，缺席了这一年一度的盛宴，直到苏联解体后的第二年、或者说按照儒略历尚还是解体的那年才毫无缘由却默契的一个接一个来到这里。</p><p>那次唯有俄罗斯没有露面，众人虽在此住了一晚，却皆无人提出下一年来这儿重聚的日期，或者说，大家都不确定下一年是否还做这样无意义的事。虽然事实上，众人下一年也来了，不但下一年来了，往后每年都来了，又因为没有固定下拜访时间而导致留在这里的住客每夜不过三五人而已，于是他们不必再几人同挤一间卧室，可随意挑选自己心仪的房间，如拉脱维亚，他今年挑选的是直对楼梯的走廊尽头靠右侧的那间卧室，去年则是另一条走廊上面对度假屋背后的森林的房间。不过不管众人选择哪一间屋子，俄罗斯所住的那间倒从未被纳入备选名单中。</p><p>拉脱维亚回到自己的卧室中，因他不会任何法术，只能摸黑来到自己的背包前摸索出火柴点亮屋内的蜡烛，随后他将睡衣、洗漱用品等放至一旁，又依次将放在其下的几个包裹与一个折叠好的大型纸袋拿了出来，他先是把纸袋展开立起，用纸袋中的缎带扎出蝴蝶结粘在纸袋左上角，接着将包裹中的东西放入纸袋中——两支分了阴刻和阳刻的木制手表、提炼牛粪所制作出的洗衣粉、一双毛毡鞋以及一种储存在黄油中的奶酪，这些都是拉脱维亚独有的特色产品。拉脱维亚分不清他是把这些东西当作俄罗斯迟到的生日贺礼送出去，还是说他只是觉得得在这里留下点儿痕迹告诉俄罗斯他来过一遭，总之，无论他抱着哪种心态，尽管他从未看见俄罗斯戴上木制手表或穿上毛毡鞋，他依旧每年都背着同样的物品抵达度假屋。</p><p>拉脱维亚拿起纸袋和烛台离开房间，他来到俄罗斯的卧室前，一推开门就嗅到股长期无人居住的陈旧的木头香味，他打量四周，发现卧室里的矮柜、书桌以及床边的茶桌上皆摆满了礼物盒、纸袋、包裹和瓶颈上扎着缎带的酒，他伸手用食指抹了抹矮柜，指腹上无任何灰尘，大约是立陶宛打扫过房间。他走到床头柜旁将纸袋放下——屋内只剩这一处空间——又转身好奇地端详比他先来的人们留下些什么东西，大部分礼物因外包装而猜不出里面的内容物，但也有一眼就能看出是什么的包装，如包了层油纸的熏羊腿、正中用匈牙利文印着‘辣椒粉’字样的纸袋等，另一些玻璃罐中则装着写拉脱维亚以肉眼无法辨别是什么的食物，有的是五种颜色分层叠加的粉末，有的是深玫瑰红的液体、里面瞧上去还有颜色略浅淡的片状物……拉脱维亚看了好一会儿，久到他的困意都消退了几分。</p><p>‘也不知俄罗斯先生是否满意这些贺礼。’拉脱维亚想着，走出俄罗斯的卧室，他在楼梯前站了片刻，听着楼下传来的模糊到听不清具体说了什么的人声，犹豫自己是否要下楼加入那三人中，听声音他们似乎聊得挺起兴。最终他仍决定回到自己的卧室中，不但是因他觉得他和另三人没什么好聊的，更是因为他发现当他在场时其他意识体总是下意识避免谈论某些话题，简而言之，就如人类们在闲聊时若听众中有儿童，人们便自然会停止谈论一些他们认为儿童不应听的言论。拉脱维亚不喜欢被当作人类幼崽来对待，可惜所有他熟知的、关系较为亲密的意识体中唯有俄罗斯能忽视他的年龄——或者说并非是忽视，是在正视他短浅的阅历的同时平等的对待他，而非下意识以教导者的态度同他相处。</p><p>不过矛盾的是，拉脱维亚恰恰想把俄罗斯当作自己的长辈，如立陶宛、爱沙尼亚等其它东欧意识体，拉脱维亚倒是期望他们能别将自己看作小孩子。</p><p>‘他们究竟在聊什么呢？’洗漱后在又厚又蓬松的被褥中蜷缩成一团的拉脱维亚想。</p><p> </p><p>爱沙尼亚靠着床头往被子里挪，他洗漱完，换好了睡衣躺在床上后，才看见了自己放在靠窗的单人椅上的背包，进而想起了自己带来的礼物还未放进俄罗斯的卧室中，可他又累又乏，着实没有精力和勇气离开温暖柔软的被褥，况且他的头还因先前灌入嘴中，现在仍流动在胃、食道和小肠内的伏特加、桦树酒等混合酒精液体而晕乎乎的，这些液体使他手脚酸软无力，得定神凝视某件物体超过五秒才不会看见那件物品的重影，因此他认为礼物再在自己的背包里留一晚也不妨碍什么，明早他能挑选个众人尚未起床的时间独自把贺礼放进俄罗斯的房间里。</p><p>至于为什么一定得避开其他人，他倒是从未深思过这样做的原因，只不过他不愿别人瞧见他放礼物时的情形，别人大约也抱有和他同样的想法，于是这里的过客就都遵守了这道不必明言的规则，导致那些堆在俄罗斯卧室的书桌、柜面甚至地板上的盒子、包裹、纸袋都像是凭空长出来的一般。</p><p>因努力尝试引起争执的罗马尼亚和年幼的拉脱维亚都已离开，爱沙尼亚终于能同立陶宛和摩尔多瓦肆意畅谈些他们本不好说出口的、如政治或国际形势等一类的话题，借着醉意，三人一块儿不带恶意的——好吧，也许有比小拇指指甲盖还少的恶意藏在语气里——嘲讽英国在脱离欧盟上干的蠢事，更主要的是嘲讽英国被自己养育大的孩子在无论是公事层面还是私事层面皆弄得焦头烂额。而说到美国，顺其自然的，他们先是羡慕了一番这名年龄约在三四百年的意识体所拥有的好运，接着又感叹因除了独立战争与内战外，美国的领土上再未发生过战争，从未经历过一面忍受着自己的领土被摧毁所反映在肉体上的伤痛，一面眼睁睁看着自己的子民去送死，同时日日夜夜害怕没准儿在几个月或一两年后自己会因灭国而消失、即死亡的恐惧，所以他坐上俯瞰世界的宝座，却并不如前几名坐在宝座上的意识体那样熟知意识体间的潜规则，同时美国受人类影响颇深，以为意识体们应如人类那样行事，一方面是闹了不少在意识体间私下传播的笑话，另一方面也让大家感到日子不怎么好过。</p><p>然而不管他们聊了多少绝不可让第四人知道的话题，爱沙尼亚最想说出来的话依旧死死压抑在心底。所有人都认为他讨厌俄罗斯，爱沙尼亚也的确像讨厌立陶宛那样讨厌那个体格高大、声音和脸型却带着稚气的斯拉夫人，但这两种讨厌之间又略微有点区别，爱沙尼亚说不清区别在哪儿，他只知道他不喜欢俄罗斯，对国境内的俄罗斯族人也抱有不好的、如看见厕所中的蛾蚋时会产生的感官。可在不经意时，他又总是会想起俄罗斯，而当他想起俄罗斯，一半的时间中他的大脑擅自开始回味他和俄罗斯的那几次性爱——诸如在他擦过俄罗斯的前列腺时俄罗斯是如何缩着肩膀哼出小小的、粘腻的鼻音；以及当俄罗斯快射出来时，这个斯拉夫人又是如何睁大失去焦距的、紫色的眼眸盯着天花板颤抖的——另一半的时间中，他则忍不住替俄罗斯担忧，某些担忧不切实际且可笑，如爱沙尼亚总怀疑俄罗斯人民对酒精的嗜好或许会导致俄罗斯酗酒；某些则虽贴切但不是他该思索的，如英国乃至欧洲大部分国家以及美国对俄罗斯坚持不懈的抹黑和丑化。</p><p>不过若是被人问起，爱沙尼亚是绝不肯承认自己在担心俄罗斯的，他只会说自己是担心悲剧重演，毕竟当年某个拥有德意志国籍的奥地利小胡子男人在展开针对犹太人和斯拉夫人的种族屠杀时，也是先将另两民族丑化成一无是处的恶棍和混球的，而人类之所以能毫无顾忌、毫无障碍地屠杀自己的同类，不正是因为那些发起战争的人在心中将特定的另一群人驱逐出人类的范围吗？爱沙尼亚无声地叹息一声，现今俄罗斯人在国际上的形象，要么是残忍扭曲的入侵者，要么是会做出许多常人无法理解之事的怪胎[1]，爱沙尼亚说不清这两者哪种更糟糕，他只能推测出一点，倘若未来某日美国或欧洲的某个国家同俄罗斯发生战争，至少在最初，他们杀俄罗斯人所产生的心理负担会比杀其它国家的人小。</p><p>‘明年还是别来了。’爱沙尼亚在心中自言自语道，虽然他敢肯定，到了明年这个时候，他早就把这个决心忘得精光，直到当夜入睡前才会再次冒出这样的念头。</p><p>爱沙尼亚侧翻着将一团棉被抱入怀中，蹭着枕头闭上双眼。</p><p> </p><p>拉脱维亚的眼睛睁开一条小缝，室内昏暗的、同傍晚时分接近的光亮让他下意识认为天色尚早，他还能再睡一会儿，他闭上眼，一阵恍惚的失重感侵袭了他，可在他重新坠入睡梦中以前，他又忽然想起了自己正睡在一栋坐落于特罗伊茨科-佩乔尔斯基区内乌拉尔山脉附近的森林中的度假屋其内某间卧室的床上，这昏暗的天色可能是由降雪以及随季节而变化的日照时间决定的，他昏昏沉沉地翻了个身，大脑一遍遍重复低喃说“至少得睁眼看一看时间”，但他的肉体却被温暖疲懒的感觉俘获，丝毫不愿动弹，如此这般，他似乎又睡过去了一会儿，或没准儿只是发了会儿愣，接着他猛然惊醒，揉着眼坐起身。</p><p>拉脱维亚拖着双脚摇摇晃晃挪进浴室，他大脑放空，凭着本能把牙膏挤在牙刷上，半睁着眼瞪着洗漱台半晌才意识到度假屋中没有现代家具，他应该伸手触碰一个刻在水龙头旁的奇特的图案而非寻找开关按钮。当他把牙刷戳进嘴里，拉脱维亚才略微摆脱笼罩着整个大脑的迷雾，‘我之前是不是做了个梦……？’他想着，待漱口时大脑抓住了本已消退的梦境的尾巴将其拖拽回来，‘哦，是那个。’</p><p>那个，与其说是梦，不如说是在梦里回放的记忆片段，拉脱维亚俯身吐掉嘴里的水抬头望着镜子，他以为自己并不留心这件碰巧瞥见的事，然而从他一与立陶宛见面就会做这个梦来看，他内心对此到底是在意的。</p><p>那是在立陶宛即将离开位于莫斯科的苏联加盟国意识体的集体住宅前的事，拉脱维亚早忘记自己是因何去寻找立陶宛，他只记得自己站在立陶宛的房间前，透过门缝看见俄罗斯把立陶宛压在墙上，拉脱维亚第一瞬间以为这是俄罗斯因某事同立陶宛发生争执进而两人经过一些肢体冲突后导致的最终结果——拉脱维亚还没见过俄罗斯打任何人，他甚至很难见到俄罗斯暴怒地冲某人吼叫，不过他见过俄罗斯生气的模样，那场景莫名使他感到俄罗斯先生是那种使用暴力时会真正让人害怕的类型——然而几秒后，拉脱维亚意识到其实是墙以及立陶宛支撑起了俄罗斯，俄罗斯眼眶有些泛红，他脸上有着拉脱维亚从未见过、也分辨不出意味着什么的复杂表情，他倾斜靠在立陶宛身上，唇贴着立陶宛的侧脸将吻未吻，以微小且虚弱的声音重复低喃着“我讨厌你，托里斯”。而立陶宛直到拉脱维亚悄悄离开前都一言不发，他的神色隐藏在垂落的额发与鬓发下，一手掌着俄罗斯的背，一手环着俄罗斯的腰，姿势僵硬凝固得像一支衣帽架。</p><p>一想到下楼后就会瞧见自己梦境的主角之一，拉脱维亚便感到有些尴尬，于是在他换衣服、收拾行李时有意让自己的动作变得磨蹭又拖拉，但随着他腹中的饥饿感逐渐增强，并最终以鸣叫的方式提醒他该往自己胃里塞点儿饱含热量和油脂的东西，故他不得不提着背包来到一楼的客厅里。出乎他意料的是，客厅的沙发上只坐着立陶宛一人，拉脱维亚扫了眼座钟——顺便，他也发现整个客厅都恢复了他昨日来到这里时的干净整洁的模样，仿佛昨夜五名意识体毫无节制的醉酒不存在一样——发觉时针指向的数字远大于他以为应有的数字。</p><p>“我给你留了早餐。”立陶宛说着起身走向厨房，拉脱维亚把背包放在沙发上跟在立陶宛身后，坐在厨房内餐桌旁的椅子上看立陶宛加热昨夜剩下的酸黄瓜汤、蒸一些切片列巴并接了壶水煮茶，他习惯被立陶宛这样照顾，像个望着母亲在厨房里忙活的小孩那样想不起这些事也能自己做，他透过灶台前的一排双层玻璃窗望着屋外的落雪发了会儿呆，又似不怎么适应这种静谧似的，在已知其他人的去向的前提下向立陶宛问道：“他们呢？”</p><p>“回自己的国家去了吧。”立陶宛回答，不知是和拉脱维亚同样不喜这份被簌簌雪声和蒸煮食物的声音营造出的安静还是察觉到拉脱维亚闲聊的欲望而更详细的描述道：“我起来时爱沙尼亚已经离开了，罗马尼亚倒是赖了会儿床才被摩尔多瓦叫起来，早餐聊天时罗马尼亚又不经意开始抱怨摩尔多瓦在德涅斯特河沿岸问题上过于温和，导致摩尔多瓦生气地跑去门厅拿上雪杖就冲出门外，罗马尼亚只能赶忙带着他们的背包追上去。”他划过灶台上雕刻的图案关掉火，把汤和列巴放在拉脱维亚面前，又给自己倒了杯茶并在拉脱维亚对面坐下。</p><p>这倒是符合那俩兄弟对外展现出的一贯的相处模式——即按照外貌年龄，罗马尼亚才是比摩尔多瓦成熟的那个。拉脱维亚咬了口列巴，一边咀嚼一边想，当年俄罗斯先生希望这里能变成让意识体们抛去假面回归本性的伊甸园，现在看来除了天气和景色不怎么相符外，俄罗斯先生的努力倒是卓有成效。‘说不定这就是大家每年都会在这段时间来到这里的原因？’这个念头自他脑中一闪而过，他咽下口汤，瞥了眼立陶宛，见立陶宛目光越过自己，大约是在盯着自己身后的餐厅发愣，‘是在回忆过去大家聚在餐厅中的情景？’拉脱维亚随意猜了猜立陶宛在想什么，而他之所以会冒出这样的猜测，概因若他瞧见这栋度假屋或莫斯科城内联盟意识体们的宅子内的餐厅也会情不自禁回忆过去，毕竟自联盟解散后，拉脱维亚只在国际会谈举行时才与众多同类一起用餐，且再未遇上过如联盟时期内那样热闹、闲散甚至可称为温馨的聚餐模式。</p><p>吃完早餐，拉脱维亚又喝着茶和立陶宛闲聊了会儿才重新背上背包，他站在门厅里，有些想就自己梦中回放的那一幕询问立陶宛，也想问问立陶宛近几年俄罗斯先生私下的情况怎样，他是否喜欢自己以及其他前同盟留下的礼物。可拉脱维亚看见立陶宛孤零零站在壁炉边用火钳拨弄木柴，又突然觉得自己什么都问不出口，最终，他只是对立陶宛道了声再见就推开门走出了度假屋。</p><p>‘雪下得真大啊。’拉脱维亚眺望着不远处化为模糊黑灰色块的森林感叹道，向着自己国境的边境线走去。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1]前者是欧美，尤其是如波兰等国的反俄仇俄情绪，后者指路youtube的Meanwhile in Russia系列视频23333333</p><p>忘记说了，这篇其实是写在《别称》前，所以潜在设定有不少和《别称》相同。以及正常情况下我每月15号更新，AO3上没更的话我的<a href="https://rsauke0509.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>大概会有存稿</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>